Generation of Diabeetus
by Skittows
Summary: How does one throw a legendary Halloween party? By inviting your friends over, of course! It's October 31 (at least in the story), and the Teiko crew reunites as they join Akashi Seijurou in one of the most tooth-aching costume get-togethers ever! With 6 different sets of personalities and a lot of twists, what could possibly go wrong?
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is basically the intro. If it goes well, I'll continue the story :D**

**Yes, it isn't Halloween but I felt like writing this. :P**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Beginnings**_

"That was the best Halloween ever!" Kise exclaimed in happiness. Woah, woah, woah... Wait a second. Let's rewind this back to October 31. Yes, back to where the whole story started, back in Akashi's house. Back to the Halloween costume invitation. Now, picture this:

Poof, Akashi's house. It was 6:00 PM; the house was prepared and neat as if it was ready for the fun to begin. It was set up in a party-like manner: red cups, sodas, a high quality radio with dance music, dark lighting, snacks on bowls, party balls, even balloons. The sad part is how Akashi was the only one who set the whole thing up without any help. After it was all done, he plopped down on his couch and felt good about this. He could simply imagine his close friends having fun in his house and all. After a few minutes of rest, he took a look at the scenery for one last time and admired it all. Akashi then proceeded to grab his phone from the coffee table which was only inches away from his couch wherein he slouched like a couch potato. After desperately reaching for his phone like a fat guy who has a hard time moving around, he looked into the reflection.

"Well, shit. I look fat. Why do I even bother taking selfies?" He asked in regret, but all his reflection did was remind him about his homemade costume. It looked pretty cool for a first attempt - considering that he browsed through many internet tutorials. "Tss... I dig that!" Akashi said to his reflection attempting to point at it with his finger and adding a sizzling effect. The red head dressed up as a typical vampire, hoping that Aomine didn't dress up as one either. He doesn't wanna see a dark skin apply a shitfull of powder onto their face just to look like the undead. Akashi's costume was complete with plastic fangs, dark robes with a red cape, a badass collar, goth boots, glued on nails, gelled hair that was messy all over like he just woke up from bed, and of course, fake blood all over his mouth and neck that looked realistic enough. His heterochromatic eyes really made his vampireness look unique compared to the other stereotypical costumes.

"Time to invite my friends over!" The vampire happily said to himself. He unlocked his phone which made him look like a narcissist for having a wallpaper of his selfies in collage form wherein one picture, he smiles, the other one is a smile showing his teeth, the third one is him sticking his tongue out, and the one beside the camera app logo is him doing one of the stupidest ducklips the world has ever seen.

"Let's see here... Atsushi... Daiki... Ryouta... Shintaro... Tetsuya..." Akashi was scrolling through his contacts with his thumb, trying to find his close friends in alphabetical order; Kuroko being the last one. After he found them all, he inserted his group message:

'Gud aftie :))

happy Halloween hahaha xP.. im dressed up as a vamp btw ;)

"acting is like a Halloween mask that you put on."

Tricker treat party in my hood, any1? Bring ur costumes n candy bags with u.. just sayin. and i dont think you need a costume ahomine. youre ugly enough...

joke! hahaha xD

#Candy3

-Akashi'

"And... send!" Akashi was excited for the party to start and looked at the time. It was only 6:15 PM, there was so much time left in his hands.


	2. Arrivals

_**Chapter 2: Arrivals**_

Akashi was getting eager for the first guest to arrive and started walking everywhere and started to touch things and grab a nibble of his snacks every once in a while.

"Come on... Come on..." He oftenly opened and closed the door, letting the cold in. But, it never bothered him anyway.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Akashi was so excited.

"Ooh! First guest, I wonder who it is!" The vampire rushed to get the door and even hit his piggy who went to market onto one of his corners. Making it to the door became twice as hard when he tried to hold in the inducing pain that just wouldn't stop. "Fuck toes!" Akashi grudged to himself, still feeling the unbearable pain.

But, the vampire made it anyway and turned the knob. The cold rushed inside, Akashi got a double kill! Two guests already, maybe he was a good host after all. Akashi looked up and around and saw what appeared to be Murasakibara and Kuroko.

"Ohayo." Kuroko greeted soullessly. Akashi thought of their costume scheme to be brilliant and simply admired it with a tinge of jealousy.  
"Kurochin... This costume is getting itchy!" Murasakibara complained.  
"Shut up, Bertolt." Kuroko spoiled it all. Akashi never wanted to watch AoT ever again after knowing who the Colossal Titan really was all along. It was obvious now: the purple haired giant was the Colossal Titan and Kuroko was none other than Eren Yaeger. Talk about 'cosplayception'. Kuroko's costume seemed pretty sweet and all. He probably got FedEx to deliver it for him. The only part that Akashi despised about it was how it looked all plastic and heavy. But then, there was Murasakibara's costume. It looked legit with the textures and all, how it looked like his skin was peeled off made it look even cooler. But the person who did the color scheme was someone to kick in the ass; the muscles were bright red and  
the whole costume was too saturated. It simply looked too unnatrual to the eyes of Akashi.

"Well, come on in! Make yourselves at home, I'll take that jacket, Kuroko." Akashi invited the two in, cracking a pun about Kuroko's plastic jacket.

Instantly, the Colossal Titan gazed upon the bowls of treats. He drooled all over the floor as he made his way to the table full of snacks. As he inched closer, he saw the finer things in life: Pocky, chips, a chocolate fountain, marshmallows, Coca Cola, those were just some of the things that screamed 'Diabeetus'.

"Ooh! more guests!" Akashi squealed in joy right when the doorbell triggered him to rush his way to the doorknob.

"Oh, hey!" Akashi opened the door to greet Aomine, who actually read the vampire's text and litterally didn't wear a costume. What Aomine kept was his dignity by simply placing a loincloth over his manhood. The rest was plain blue make-up that covered his entire body. It's like he just took a can of sprayable paint and bathed his body in it - no details, no time taken on. Aomine wasn't into artistic touches and had no skill whatsoever to apply more effect to his costume. Yes, the dark skin was 'dressed' as a Na'vi of the overwatched 2009 movie: Avatar. Akashi admits that it wasn't a bad idea, but the costume seemed like it was made by a 4-year old... A really tall, dark skin 4-year old.

"So, who else is in here already?" Aomine dully asked with his usual deep voice as he entered the house with his blue feet. It irritated Akashi how parts of the paint was still not dry, and how part of it even touched his vampire suit, losing it's dark charm and making him tisk from the flaw.

"Oh, Tetsuya and Atsushi's here. Make yourself at home while we wait for the other two." Akashi replied in a kind gesture. Aomine made his way to the couch and simply lied down there until they were ready to Trick or Treat.

The guests were coming in quickly, it was the third one in a row. Akashi calmly walked his way to get the door, wondering who it was while the rest did what they did best; which was eating all of the snacks endlessly.

"Oh, hi yo!" Kise tried to act all American by saying the Japanese greeting in English just when Akashi opened the door for him.  
"Dafuq, Ryouta?" Akashi examined the blonde's costume with a raised brow.  
"What?" The blonde replied with a question.  
"What the hell is your stume supposed to be?" Akashi was still revolted by the sight of someone that looked familiar to him... It was like he was cosplaying as someone from another school but couldn't figure out who it was and therefore got stuck on the tip of Akashi's tongue. Kise was wearing a red wig that was slightly darker in the bottom, wore a Seirin jersey with the number 10 cheaply printed onto it, and taped exotic eyebrows onto his forehead, completing the look.  
"Silly Akashicchi! I'm dressed up as Kagamicchi!" Kise happily introduced with a smile.  
"Oh my God, that's just repulsive! You don't have the right to stare at me with that costume!" The red head quickly grew angry at the costume concept.  
"But... It's just a costu-" The blonde was halted with a forgiving sigh.  
"Fine. But don't ever dress up like this again." Akashi said reluctantly. The blonde had been forgiven as he entered the abode.

"Ok... So Midorima's still not here." The red head said after checking the attendance. "I wonder what his costume is..." He muttered to himself while rubbing his vampiric chin with his fingers. And quickly, it was answered by the final doorbell of the day. Akashi opened the door in excitement. He was ready for trick or treating at that moment.

The door clicked open. It was Midorima... dressed up as a CARROT?!  
"Oh my God, get a load of this guys: a four-eyed carrot!" Akashi ROFLed pointing at the tsundere who had a pissed look on his face from the negative reviews of his cottony costume. Inside, he was sweating like a pig. Kuroko spat the coke right out from his nose as soon as he saw the orange figure. It was like a joke, but Midorima was dead serious.  
"Is it gonna rain? Because I saw tsundere and lighting!" Kise cracked up an unfunny pun as the rest continued to laugh at the carrot that was still standing on the porch. They all knew he was getting pissed and wanted to keep it that way because it was fun seeing an angry carrot.

"Can we just start?" Midorima tried to change the subject. Akashi knew he was right and decided to wipe the tears of joy off his face. The vampire stood up from the ground and picked up his candy sack that was a pillow sleeve, ready to go out. It was 6:45 PM, they were all ready.

"Let's go Halloweening!" Akashi exclaimed as he ran outside with the others just behind him.

* * *

**1.2K words. Woohoo!**

**Tell me what you think of their costumes :D**

**Thanks for reading, make sure to leave a review! It would really help me big time!**


	3. Before the Fun Begins

**Ok, so here's the third chapter. Thanks for the reviews and favorites, It really made my day! I hope you enjoy this one even though it's pretty short!**

**As always, make sure to leave a review :D It helps me a lot. Tell me what you think about it!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Before the Fun Begins_  
**

Akashi was the first to exit his abode, then came Midorima who angrily stomped his way there, after the carrot was the Kyojin Duo which was followed by Kise, and the one to close the door behind them was Aomine, whose paint was still not fully dry and left blue traces of it on Akashi's couch. Everyone brought along their candy bags. It was fairly cold outside but the temperature was fine enough to not wear a coat outside. Aomine was a lucky star that day, it would just ruin the whole costume if he were to wear a coat with no trousers on him.

"Ok, so let's start to the left and then travel to the right." Akashi commanded like a control freak.  
"Uh... Akashi-kun, who's gonna give candy to the kids who visit your place?" Kuroko questioned kindly. Everyone wanted to crush Kuroko for telling everyone that one of them has to stay behind while the rest have the time of their lives. You know, for the children.  
"Uh... let's draw straws." Midorima added whilst fixing his glasses with difficulty. His carrot mascot limited the movement of his arms.  
"Do you have any with you? You know, for some carrot juice?" Kise was not beng funny at that point.  
"Um... I have some. You know, just in case someone gives us coke for candy." Aomine then got his straws from his homemade string braid that was taped onto his real hair which wasn't very hygienical. The alien then proceeded to fold the straws into different sizes after taking 6 pieces out of his hair. The 6 teens stayed near Akashi's yard for a while before exploring the hood to see which one of them is gonna get left out.

"Wait..." Kuroko broke the tempting silence, a plan had hatched inside. "I don't think anyone has to be left behind." He added.  
"What? You have a plan? What is it?" Aomine asked boringly.  
"Kagami-kun lives pretty close from here. He doesn't really trick or treat, he just wears a costume and likes to stay home in his undies." The bluenette suggested, still not getting to the point.  
"And... ?" Akashi wanted to understand his plan.  
"I'll call him and tell him to come to Akashi-kun's house. Then, I'll need you to trust him. He'll be the one giving the candy to the kids while we have fun trick or treating." The Survey Corps teen was gifted at giving ideas. Everyone ended up agreeing, Kuroko with his Nokia called his Seirin friend over.

"Hello?" The phone call was quickly recieved by the guy with a gruesome Engrish accent.  
"Hey... This is Kuroko. Could you come over to Akashi-kun's house?" Kuroko replied with a smug voice.  
"Uh, sure." The American then proceeded to hang up and get his costume ready.

"He'll be here in a minute." Kuroko told to them while putting his Nokia back in his pocket.  
"While we wait, how about we discuss our favorite candy?" Kise insisted.  
"Uh... OK." Midorima responded, feeling out of place because of his carrot suit. He was glad about not picking out his birthday suit instead.  
"I bet Midorima's favorite candy is Twix... Because it's filled with CARROTmel!" The blonde's puns weren't even funny anymore. It was even less funny considering he was dressed up as Kagami.  
"Baka! I prefer Dark Chocolate because it's actually healthy. Unlike you." Midorima was ready for a fight against the group's pun lord and even intimidated him by adjusting his glasses. But, it would be KJ so he held it back because he knows it's irresponsible to do.  
"Well, my favorite candy is Gummy Bears!" The blonde replied childishly.  
"Gummy Bears? Psh... That's stupid! Kisses are way better! And plus, it has your name all over it if you take out the two S's." Aomine fought back, declaring his hatred of Gummy Bears.  
"Kisses are too common, Maltesers are the way to go!" Akashi brought up his exotic selections.  
"Gummy Bears, Dark Chocolate, Kisses, Maltesers, you guys don't know what candy is if your favorite candy isn't anything Hershey's!" Kuroko got mad and told them about his correct selection with a raised voice, even though it was just candy they were talking about.  
"Say, Mukkun. What's your favorite candy?" Kise asked being all friendly.  
"What's my favorite candy? How about... Candy is my favorite! I don't need to choose when they're all tasty!" The giant spoke with such an unjudgemental voice and proved them all that it was wrong to talk about favoritism.

Suddenly, a figure creeped upon Akashi's porch.  
"Hey, that dude over there's probably Kagami! And he even looks like me!" Kise pointed out.  
"Wait a second... That's not Kagami! That's a burglar!" The vampire rushed towards his house's protection as soon as he observed the man's physical figure. He could easily tell that the hairstyle seemed different.

Akashi charged and speared the teen onto the ground, almost cracking his spine.  
"Take that, bitch!" They could all tell that the red head was pumped up from the sound of his tone.  
"Wait a second..." He took it back. Something wasn't right, the facial structure looked familiar. Akashi took a closer inspection and quickly shifted the blonde wig away from the man that was actually... Kagami?!

"What the fuck is happening?!" Akashi was feeling creeped out, something wasn't right: Kagami dressed up as Kise and Kise dressed up as Kagami! But, why?! It seemed so disturbing to look at and was even grosser in person.  
"Woah... calm your tits!" Kagami backed off, telling the red head to do the same.  
"WHY?!" Akashi wanted to know what was happening to humanity.  
"Um... Well..."

Flashback:  
October 30, 11:45 PM

'yo wat up kise. txt? im bored'  
from Kagami

'hi kagamicchi, lets dress up as each other tomaro :))'  
from Kise

'lol k'  
from Kagami  
End of Flashback

"Uh... Alright then..." Akashi was instantly weirded out by their friendship and humor but accepted it anyway.  
"So... Why did you want me here?" The American asked.  
"We need you to give the candy to the kids who visit my house because we're gonna go trick or treating." Akashi replied shamelessly as if he was Kagami's captain. But he technically was because he dressed up as Kise.  
"Uh... OK." Nevertheless, the American was stupid enough to agree and went inside. Akashi simply hoped that the guy wouldn't do anything bad inside of his abode.

After the talk was over and Kagami agreed to be responsible of the candy business, all was prepared. The teen in the vamp stume pranced happily back to the group. Akashi left his house with minimal decoration: spiderwebs, creepy-ass lighting, 'happy halloween' stickers, a smoke machine, and a skeleton near the door.

"Ok, let's roll!" The six had finally started their Halloween adventure.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**It's still in progress, lol.**


	4. Trick or Treat, Smell Defeat

**A/N:**

**A big thanks to everyone who followed, 'favorited' (it's not a real word, by the way), and even wrote a short review for my unfinished story! And an advanced thanks to those who will do the same! It really helped me a lot and made me feel happy about my story! For that, I give you: Chapter 3 of Generation of Diabeetus! I hope you'll enjoy reading it! :D**

**WARNING: Akashi's really... I mean REALLY out of character in this story. Be warned, advanced apologies. Same goes for the rest of the other characters, but they're fortunately not as severe as Akashi's OOP level. :D**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Trick or Treat, Smell Defeat**_

"Um... Guys?" Kuroko asked nervously, it was like he was hiding something.  
"What is it, Kurokocchi?" The blonde dressed up as Kuroko's best friend responded.

"I... Don't know how to trick or treat." The stupid question stunned the crowd. Kuroko was ready to wear the Dunce cap.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW HOW TO TRICK OR TREAT?!" Aomine screeched at the poor soul.

"Uh... nope." He replied pokerly.

"Well, it's pretty simple." The giant helpfully replied as if he'd done it many times before.

"Yeah, you knock on someone's door and say 'Trick or Treat!' and then they give you candy!" Kise joyfully added.

"Then, you run away like a dickchild and go to another house. The candy's free!" Akashi rudely insisted to the info. Kuroko felt that it was wrong and weird to dress up in a costume at night, ring some stranger's doorbell, get free candy, and get Diabeetus for the night, and Akashi saw it in his eyes.

"Grow some ass hair, Tetsuya! It's not bad! It's a holiday we celebrate that only happens once in a year!" The vampire persuaded.

"Yeah... you're right." The Yaeger finally calmed down and decided to fit in with the group of teenage treaters.

"Let's go to this house first!" Aomine pointed to the biggest house in the hood. The other five followed him like baby ducklings, excited to get their first handful of sweet treats. Midorima had a hard time running; not only were his arms limited to movement, but also his legs.

Aomine rang the doorbell multiple times, which made him the troll of the night. The constant dings and dongs were heard from the outside. He was so excited and almost squealed. Everyone was excited to get their first batch of sweets, even the tsundere with the carrot suit.

Hearing the loud thuds as footsteps come closer, Aomine's heart dropped. 'OMG, did I just troll an angry old granny?!' He couldn't take it back if it was true. But no one really cared and awkwardly waited at the porch beside each other looking at the scenery of the lot owner's yard. It seemed pretty mainstream with all of the hand-carved pumpkins that stared into their souls. Some were happy faces, and the others were angry ones. Kuroko was afraid and pissed a bit for all I know. Considering this his first Halloween, he felt pretty new to the system.

Finally, the door was opened. The light escaped, blinding Aomine who was the one nearest to the door.

"Oh, hello dear!" The Na'vi felt relieved hearing the soft and calming voice of a kind granny.  
"And look what the cat brought in!" Said the old woman who suddenly made eye contact with the red head vampire. Everything suddenly became awkward, especially for Akashi knowing that he was the only one familiar with the aged mother. Akashi stepped closer to the doorway and sort of pushed the Avatar aside. The granny proceeded with a wrinkly hug, Akashi didn't wanna be embarassed at that point. But, it was too late as soon as he heard Kuroko giggling in the back while the others held in their explosive laughter.  
"Hey, gran-gran. Long time, no see!" The red head said softly whilst being caressed.

"Wait a second... That's your grandma?" Aomine was shocked and whispered to Akashi.  
"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Seijuro!" Kise butted in, wanting to make a wonderful first impression with his friend's family. Midorima hated family reunions and quickly became anxious, pushing his glasses up simultaneously. The tsundere simply wanted a run and gun style wherein they knock on someone's door, take the candy, and leave. He didn't like interruptions.  
"Listen, it's nice to stick around and all... But, can we have our candy now?!" The green head was gritting his teeth in anger.

"Akashi, is this your friend?" The grandma muttered to her grandson. He replied with a nod.  
"Grammy, what're you gonna do?" Asked the vampire. Granny let him out of her arms, and then got her bowl full of candy. She quickly came back with the big container in her arms - and with a pissed off face. The old one was ready for action; she readied her throwing stance along with her good arm. The rest made way for a clear shooting range. Midorima was stuck in the middle of the battlefield still not knowing what was about to happen.

"You want candy so bad?!" Questioned Akashi's grandmother angrily. Midorima's pupils dilated in fear as soon as he made eye contact with the wild one.  
"Everyone take cover!" Akashi warned them quickly. The 5 ducked down as soon as she was ready to commence fire.

It was a massacre. The granny was rapid firing at Midorima like it was CoD. She threw candy all over Midorima's bruised carrot suit that was no match for the pieces of sweets. Quickly, it was obliterated. Simply outmatched more like it. The candy pieces that hit the orange suit fell down on the floor but was picked up by the five immediately. After the candy crush was over, the carrot suit was broken and needed to be repaired. Midorima had absolute zero candy in his bag while the others had at least 10 pieces. Of course, the Colossal Titan ate them immediately which tied him up with Midorima's score. The carrot was left scarred and learned a valuable lesson.

"Have a good one!" The granny waved goodbye like nothing happened to the five and the one who limped his way with them. Their score was good for the first house - Trolli gummies. It was too bad Midorima didn't get any. It was worse when he saw Murasakibara eating them on their way in front of his bruised up face.

"What am I gonna do with this costume now?!" He angrily exclaimed. Midorima pointed to his broken costume with his restricted arms: cotton was all over the place, holes were pierced through, it was dead throughout the entire costume. But how did it even break? Well, it's not that his costume was weak, or that the candy was hard; it was because Akashi's grandma was a former Darts champion. She was an expert at throwing shit into a specific target - especially when she gets mad.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Kuroko's head.

"I know!" He insisted. Everyone turned their heads to the teal head. He suddenly pulled something out of his Survey Corps pocket: it was a make-up kit!  
"Psh... what are you gonna do with that?" The carrot skeptically uttered.

Kuroko went to work and opened the lid to his make-up set. It was complete with everything from colors to tools! The bluenette was about to turn Midorima's face into a piece of art. He was quick to perform and was probably an expert at things like that.

"Done!" The bluenette shouted in success. He turned Midorima around for the whole crowd to see and exploded his arms beside his masterpiece. Everyone was amazed to see such perfect make-up on what used to be Midorima.

"Is that... ?" Kise was about to say the green head's new costume concept until Kuroko had announced it quicker.

"ZOMBIE CARROT!" The teal head said it with such emphasis. Everyone clapped and cheered at the tsundere who actually liked the idea. The carrot's new look was fascinating and unique: it was a beat-up mascot with zombie make-up. The only bad news is how he still has a hard time moving his arms and legs around the restricting costume. His arms usually flop around when they're not in use.

The fact that Midorima was technically dead lighted everyone up as they proceeded to prance to the next house. Their bags were still light, it was only the beginning of their night.


	5. Costumisunderstanding

**A/N:**

**Please note that this chapter's pretty short, and really random. It also contains s highly OOC Akashi, and an OOC Hyuga, Teppei, and Izuki... ? I wrote this out of complete boredom. Well, have fun reading and be sure to leave a review.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Costumisunderstanding**_

"Man, I'm loving this Trick or Track stuff!" The teal head drawled in happiness. He was finally getting the hang of it.  
"Um... Kuroko, do you mean Trick or TREAT?" Aomine shoved Kuroko's joy down to the ground right when he crushed his grammatical error into a ball and trick shotted it into a hoop  
of miserable despair. He was being a complete dick at that point but Kuroko held in his urge to punch the blue guy which would have no effect.

The six were at a bountifully whopping half a pound of candy in just the first few blocks. Damn, the neighbors were humble. But, they weren't even close to finished. In fact, they  
were ready for assloads of sweets so it can last until New Year's. Akashi packed with him at least 4 more empty sacks of candy containers. Murasakibara brought 8 more which were  
stored inside of his zipped up costume, Aomine stored 5 inside of his original bag, Midorima stowed only 3 and was drizzled with sweat in his carrot suit, Kise jammed in 2 in his  
pockets, while the responsible one who would do anything to avoid diabetes: Kuroko was left with only one sack.

"Wait a second..." Implied the teal head. He halted as soon as he saw another familiar figure. The crew stopped with him to see what was going on. After stopping to check who it  
was, Kuroko walked towards them slowly to check if it was really who he thought they were. Walking closer made him see the finer details of the costumes that appeared to be  
owned by none other than...

"Hyuga-senpai!" He greeted in mystery and hoped that it really was them. The bluenette wondered some more, 'is that really him?' and still couldn't confirm the truth.

"Kuroko?" Suddenly, the teen turned around. Boom! It was Hyuga, but his costume just didn't say so.

"Oh my God, why are you dressed like that?" Kise questioned awkwardly. Everyone else raised a brow in abhorrence. The second year was dressed up as a famous Disney princess  
with flowing locks: Merida from Brave. He sort of nailed it in a way; the dress looked natural and so did the big orange wig. But the fact he was wearing Harry Potter glasses and how  
he made the costume look flat-chested just gave them cancer and ruined the whole point of dressing up as the opposite gender.

"Don't look at me, I was dared to!" Hyuga intimated the first years and took his dignity back. It rapidly felt awkward when his other second year friends joined in after receiving their  
candy from a house that the six first years have already visited. Joining the party were Teppei, Mitobe, and Izuki. Akashi simply stared at the guy with Eagle Eye in competitive disgust.

"What're you supposed to be, fur bitch?" Aomine spat at Teppei in disrespect. But nevertheless, he simply replied with a smile.

"I'm a bear!" He stupidly giggled. Everyone froze instantly.

"Wait a second..." Kuroko scarecefully proclaimed. "If Hyuga-senpai's Merida... and Teppei-kun's a bear... Then that means..." He shook in fear just telling them what was going on in  
his mind.

"YOU'RE GAY?!" The teal head just broke the ice. Hyuga blushed in shame knowing that he isn't and hoped the same for the Iron Heart. Izuki's heart went sour as soon as the word  
rang through his ears.

"WHAT?! HOW ARE WE GAY?!" The Disney princess defended his rights.

"Um... Do you even watch Disney movies? Brave?" Kise added.

"What's a disney?" The stupid bear questioned vapidly which was followed by a facepalm that came from Hyuga.

"Look, Riko dared us to do this. Let's just forget about it." Defended the one with flowing locks. The six agreed anyway, now knowing that it was a dare all along and concluded that  
they were in fact not gay, but just stupid to agree to such a thing.

"What did she even tell you two?" Midorima questioned, secretly intrigued.

"Well... It all started when..." Teppei proceeded.

FLASHBACK:  
"Guys! We gotta go Trick or Treating on Halloween and dress up as random things, even though we're a little too old for it!" Riko announced to the Seirin team.  
"Oh, how about we dare people what they should dress up as?" Suggested Koganei. Some happily agreed while some were reluctant about it. Others didn't wanna join the  
Halloween costume party and left themselves out of trouble.

It ended up as Hyuga daring Koganei to be a fairy princess, Koganei daring Izuki to dress up as a Creeper, Izuki daring Mitobe to be a werewolf, Mitobe daring Riko to be a Gangster,  
and Riko daring Hyuga and Kyoshi to dress up as Merida and her Mother.

They split themselves into groups of two; the first group, Hyuga, Mitobe, Teppei, and Izuki made a deal to Trick or Treat in Hyuga's hood while the second group, Riko, Koganei, and  
Riko's dad were forced to safely Trick or Treat near Riko's hood.  
END OF FLASHBACK

"So... Do you guys get it now?" Izuki intimated respectfully. After telling the first years about the flashback, everyone seemed to understand the misunderstanding that caused a scar  
to spawn upon Hyuga's dignity.

"Yeah... But... What are you?" Akashi implied while examining Izuki's block-like costume with square stickers as pixels.

"Me?" He responded.

"Yeah, you. Are you supposed to be some sort of block guy?" The vampire replied back.

"Urgh, no one understands my costume! Non-gamers, I'm supposed to be a Creeper from Minecraft!" Izuki was feeling the backfiring hard bite in his ass that marked regret. The  
costume was pretty shitty anyway and would have a low chance to be recognized as what he planned it to look like: it was poorly cut and had ripped edges. The cardboard he used  
was obviously recycled and the pixels were simply glued-on Post-its of different colors. It barely resembled like a Creeper let alone anything cool. Mitobe's werewolf costume looked  
fine only because it was bought in a costume store and wasn't homemade.

"Anyway... We're gonna go now." Hyuga the princess said their final words as their group drifted away. The six then continued their Halloween journey together.

* * *

**Right now, you're probably just like: oAo**

**But then again, I warned you. LOL :D**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	6. Rare Find Fight

**Disclaimer - I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**So, here's Chapter 6 of Generation of Diabeetus! Thanks for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Rare Find Fight**_

At this moment, it was about 7:20 PM. The single light grey moon was young and shone bright enough. Few stars were visible in the black sky. The six former members of Teiko were down to at least 2 and a half pounds of sugary sweets. But at that moment also was the moment when one of those people were hiding something from the rest. Yes, that's right: one of the people from the group was keeping something away from the others. Who was it? Who could be that one coward to conceal their find? Well, it was none other than Kuroko Tetsuya. As calm and gentle he may be, the blue head has one of those times wherein his instincts persuade him to stash something from people - especially when that thing he's hiding from his close friends is very rare or somewhat valuable to him. Now, what was he locking away from them? Only one of the tastiest and best Trick or Treat finds: Starburst! Not only that, but Kuroko was also obscuring Nerds from them and silently eats them without notice every once in a while so it would be over before he knew it and away from a persuading trade. Once he gets a chance to become unoticed, the bluenette quietly pours a little into his palm and inserts the little colored dots of sugar into his mouth, quickly sucking in all of the scrumptious flavor it has to offer him before his friends turn their heads to him and find out he wasn't sharing any. It was too valuable to be portioned out. And just in case, Kuroko stuffed the Starburst (that nobody else coincidentially had or received) into his coat pocket where nobody can see so when his buddies ever had the chance to secretly glance into his makeshift candy bag, they won't see a thing that they can steal from the first timer.

"Oi, Kurochin..." A faded murmur was heard from Murasakibara.

"Huh?" The bluenette replied with a monotone voice.

"Watcha got there?" The Colossal Titan responded, making Kuroko nervous. 'Shit, what if he saw my treasure? What if he's onto me?' Paranoid thoughts hastily spread throughout the teen's head as he constantly felt for his supply of rare finds that his companions unfortunately don't have. As always, Kuroko stayed calm on the outside but was really ferociously quivering in panic and trepidation on the inside. The poor lad lacked trust in himself and in others.

"Yeah... You've been constantly stopping every once in a while. It's like you're hiding something from us..." The zombie carrot added. They were creeping up on him, breathing down his neck. It was like they secretly knew about it. Kuroko was tensely sweating, afraid to admit his consequence. It was a sin to hide something from people, it was more of a sin to simply consume a pack of Nerds all to yourself. Then again, we stayed with his poker face to show zero signs of fear.

As soon as Midorima proclaimed the theory, the rest commenced to glance at the selfish teen. Turning their heads to him was too much to take for the overwhelmed Kuroko.

"Alright! Alright! You caught me." He finally admitted, not knowing that the five were only joking about it. Something unknown was suddenly revealed. They unlocked the secrets that he had been hiding from them.

"What do you mean?" Kise commented with a raised exotic brow that was taped onto his original one. "We were just kidding about the whole thing, silly!"

"So... You WERE hiding something from us? You traitor!" Akashi spat furiously. "Come on, show it to us!" He added while gesturing his hand to signify a trade.

"Yeah, hand it over." Exclaimed Aomine boringly.

"Wait... Wait! Please, I can explain." Kuroko pleaded for his life as the others slowly walked towards him until he was surrounded and cornered.

With nowhere to go, Aomine quickly grappled the teal head into a Full Nelson making him squeal as the dark skin tightened his grip. It was as if they were illegal drug dealers and Kuroko just broke a rule. Fortunately, they weren't making much of a scene thanks to the dark.

"Please! Ack- Let me go, I didn't do anything!" The desperate Kuroko was struggling as hard as he could to break free from the lock that Aomine had grappled him into. The dark skin simply won't let go or even loosen his grip until some justice was done.

"Fine, if you won't hand it over to us... I guess I'll just have to..." Akashi threatened the teal head with his fangs as he inched closer, eager to 'suck his blood'. Kuroko's eyes widened in fear, not knowing what would happen to him. "FORCIBLY TAKE IT MYSELF!" He added with a tint of desparation. Kuroko begged to avoid such an inhumane desire and tried to wiggle out of the Full Nelson some more, but it sadly just couldn't happen.

"Uh... Akashicchi... I think you're going overboard..." Kise tried to halt the red head as well, but he was too into it at that point.

"Silence! Don't spoil my moment, blondy!" Hissed the one pulling a stunt. Kise simply raised his hands up in the air as if they got a badass over there.

It suddenly became really awkward once Akashi started feeling for the stashed Nerds like a cop patting down a prisoner. He started with the upper body and coat, but it wasn't there. No sign of it in his pockets. It became really awkward when he started inspecting it in Kuroko's white Survey Corps pants. But, the weird guy sadistically grinned it off as soon as he felt a bump through Kuroko's right boot.

"Tsk... Clever boy..." He whispered into Kuroko's ear as he quickly became pale. Eyes widened, the blue Na'vi finally let go of him. Everyone could tell that the teal head was scarred for life, just by the looks of his colorless face that read 'NO. That did not just happen to me.'

Meanwhile, Akashi examined the used box of the candy that he had just claimed from Kuroko's Survey Corps boot. He sniffed it with no regret, and even tasted a few dots for the heck of it. Little did he know about the newfound candy, about its marvelous taste and rebellious opposing colors. He could totally relate to it - Nerds have heterochromia too! But, Akashi's eyes were Crimson and Yellow, the Nerds were Purple and Pink; Kuroko's favorite flavor mash-up. It was like discovering that you had a sibling the entire time but never really looked for one.

"Oi, Aka-chin..." Murmured Murasakibara in persuasion. Akashi turned his head to the purple head who alarmed his moment.

"What?" The vampire questioned in disrection.

"Mind if we... half it?" The now pouting Colossal Titan pleaded in intense craving. He hasn't had any Nerds in a while.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Selfish kicked in as Akashi made a run for it, only to stumble upon Midorima's soft mascot. After making a hard landing and colliding his ass onto the cold unpaved cement, the red head looked up at the green head.

"You're not getting away with those suckers!" Midorima bossily exclaimed while pointing his mighty finger at Akashi who was sitting on the pavement. The vampire looked back at his hand, only to find NOTHING! Clumsy Akashi let the Nerds fall off his grip and allowed it to roll over the road, spilling a few pieces of purple and pink from the poorly opened container that was ripped off with no hesitation. OCD struck the two like lightning bolts against their skin. Akashi groaned in anger watching the Nerds helplessly stumble upon the cement while Midorima dragged his face down with his carrot hands seeing such a waste. Until, it bumped into Aomine's blue foot.

The dark skin picked it up slowly, making the two cringe in disaster. He ingested a few dots mercilessly after shaking them out of the box into his sweaty palm, it was like the end of the world for the two who have no chance of taking back what was rightfully theirs.

"Not bad... But it's a little too sweet for me." Aomine said in secret desire.

"Aominecchi... Mind if I try some?" Insisted Kise, hopeful to try some as well.

"No." He replied like an addict.

"WHY?! So mean, Aominecchi! Lemme try some too! Gimme some Nerds-ssu! You said they're too sweet for you! Please!?" Kise begged and begged until he got what he wanted. But, all hopes and dreams were crushed by none other than Murasakibara as soon as he violently swayed it away from the blue alien's hand just as what a five-year old would do like it was the only thing he couldn't live without.

"Sucks for you, Kise-chin... It's all mine now!" The purple giant ruthlessly flushed away Kise's chance of even ingesting one dot. He ruthlessly poured a large amount of the little snacks and maniacally chuckled to no one in particular.

It wasn't too late for a comeback as soon as they saw an orange blur that directly charged itself straight into the unstoppable. That orange blur was none other than the tsundere zombie carrot: Midorima Shintarou! What a sight it was seeing a beat-up carrot mascot tackle a Colossal Titan - it made them look even more desperate considering they were doing this for Nerds, sugary dots that didn't even belong to them. Akashi gave up on such a ridiculous goal and simply watched the show with Kuroko, Aomine, and Kise.

"Give it! It's rightfully mine, don't be stupid!" Midorima tried to pull Murasakibara's tight hands away from the Nerds that were probably only at 10%. The rest fell onto the pavement which was such a waste. This happened when the carrot speared the giant straight in the tummy, making the precious little colored dots of sugar roll away from his unusually large palm and onto the cement. Even Aomine wouldn't bother picking the booger-sized candies up - it would simply be a waste of time. And plus, he would be disobeying the 5-second rule if he did so.

"There's no way on Earth that's gonna happen, Mido-chin! The stuff's mine!" The purple-haired giant fought back and tried to keep his hands away from the tsundere who had a massive craving for sugar dots.

"It's just candy, now give it!"

"Yeah, it's just candy! Let it go!"

"No way, you have tons more candy than me! Give it here!"

"As if that's ever gonna happen, it's mine!"

"IS NOT!"

"ARE SO!"

"You little child! You're so selfish! I deserve this more than you!"

"Nu-uh! Carrots don't deserve anything!"

"Oh, that's it!"

The constant rants between the two kept on going. It was fun to watch people fight over such a thing, but it had to end sometime. In the end there was no winner once Midorima tugged the container a little too hard; resulting into a recoil when Murasakibara let go of it was soon as he realized it was deemed useless. The pack of Nerds flew straight into the sky, giving it tremendous air time. Like a gift from God, the Nerds perfectly landed onto Kise's lap, making him squeal and clap like a seal in happiness.

"Oh, boy! Finally-ssu!" Kise cackled in joy. Kuroko was glad it was given to someone else in the end. He deserved it anway.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it! Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think about it! :D**

**It's still in progress, so that means the story is not over yet... Leave a review if you have any ideas on what should happen next so I can happily continue it or even base it on your ideas!**

**Again, thanks for reading!**


	7. Karma Strikes

**A/N:**

**lel I'm back! I haven't posted anything in 19 days... TTATT D: Because reasons (Skyrim addiction. help)**

**But, here I am now with a new chapter! It's pretty short and I'm still trying to gain back my fandom, but have fun, enjoy, leave a review, and thanks for everything!**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Karma Strikes_**

8:00 PM it was. The moon was fairly bright and so were the teens. The teens who happened to not only be gifted in basketball, but also in trick or treating. Being a prodigy in one sport is good enough, to be a prodigy in collecting candy: that just means they're addicted. Kuroko thought he was different from the rest, thinking that he was about to be that guy who wouldn't waste his time rotting his teeth with sugar, but wrong he was. The guy was being a tsundere, secretly wanting more candy. Miserable Kuroko felt desperate that time, all he saw was his 4-pound bag closing in on him. The sack filled with candy was a sack that can no longer be filled with anymore candy. Kuroko's bag reached its limit, he could no longer bargain for more. It was overflowing with treats that he had to pick up every once in a while once it fell on the ground which made everyone impatient.

"Tetsu! Come on!" Aomine shouted in anxiety. He couldn't dare stop again just to wait for Kuroko while he picked up the candies that jumped off his bag.

"Wait, please." Kuroko replied with his ever-so monotone voice as he stared into Aomine's impatient soul with his lifeless blue eyes. I mean, even Mars has more life than the pair of eyes that rested on the bluenette's face.

"Psh... What an idiot." Mumbled Midorima to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose after adjusting his glasses.

"Akashicchi, give him another bag!" Kise was one to feel bad for the poor Kuroko who was left with a single sack.

"No way. These are my sacks, I ain't giving it to no one. Not to you, not to anyone!" Being a selfish guy he is (when it comes to candy), Akashi denied giving one of his bags away like his life depended on it. "How's about you lend one to him?"

"I'd give one to Kurokocchi, but I'm using both... And I only brought two sacks with me. How about you, Murasakibaracchi?" Kise admitted.

"I'd be glad to give one to Kuro-chin, but I'll be needing these. ALL of these. Ask the carrot." Murasakibara had seven more extra large containers and knows in his heart that he would use all of them.

"Idiots. I didn't bring any extras with me." Tsundere Midorima secretly had two more hiding inside his carrot mascot. "Aomine has some."

"What? I'm gonna put these to good use, there's no need to give any to Tetsu!" Aomine too was being selfish, but little did they know about what they just did to themselves and to Kuroko.

"Fine, suit yourselves. I'll be the responsible one." Kuroko tried to use reverse psychology on them but wasn't very good at it which in turn left him with nothing but a single bag that can hold no more.

"Hey, look! It's Izuki-senpai!" Kise gladly pointed out. "Maybe he could help Kurokocchi with his bag issue!"

"Yeah, Kise's right. It wouldn't hurt seeing a friendly face." Aomine accepted. On they went to a whopping 10-meter journey. After crossing the street, the six made it to Mr. Eagle Eye before you could say 'Midorima Idorima Dorima Orima Rima Ima Ma A'.

"Izuki-senpai!" Kuroko greeted while panting so hard, he hoped he could catch his breath. It sucks being unathletic.

"Hey! It's you again!" Behind Izuki was none other than Teppei who greeted the six former Teiko team stupidly. It surprised them when he turned around considering that Kyoshi's bear costume was black as night and just as unnoticable as Kuroko.

"Oh! I got one: 'When you get excited, calm your Tetsu.'" Izuki wrote another one of his bad jokes into his jokebook.

"What do you guys want? Are you here to make fun of my princess costume?" Hyuga once again startled the six in hopes of shooing them away. He was afraid to be called gay for the second time by people younger than him.

"No. We're here to ask if you guys have any extra bags for Kurokocchi-ssu!" Kise said in brutal honesty.

"Uh... Wait... So, you're saying that you psychos actually bring extra bags with you?" Hyuga asked in confusion knowing that it's only normal to bring a single sack to himself when it comes to trick or treating.

"So hardcore!/That's so metal!" Both Izuki and Teppei shouted in unison.

"Wait, so... It's not normal to do that?" Akashi exclaimed questionably in unreasonable desire. The three second years simply stared at the former Generation of Miracles, they didn't know how much more hardcore they could get. First, they're extremely good at basketball. Then, they realize that the former best basketball team goes extreme trick-or-treating with multiple bags and can't imagine how they could carry it all in one trip.

"Are you guys on acid?" Hyuga asked unhesitantly.

"No, we're on cement." Kuroko replied with pride, not knowing that it was a metaphor.

"Idiot!" The team captain of Seirin slapped some sense into the bluenette by hammering his head like a coconut. "It's an idiom."

"Hyuga, please. That punch to the head didn't even feel me. Do you even lift?" Kuroko was taunting his team captain disrespectfully. After a sigh, Hyuga let it go because he didn't have time to beat someone up.

"What I'm saying is, you guys don't know what you got yourselves into. I mean, how are you all gonna carry those 4-pound bags in one go without killing yourselves?"

And that's when it hit them. None of them could imagine how they could all do it without breaking their bones and destroying their spines, or even ripping their muscles. No one would bother dragging it down the road without breaking their softskinned pillow cases. But Akashi has pride, and so do his teammates. When they're down to their final bags, that's when karma strikes.


	8. Home at Last

**A/N:**

_I'm back! *confetti*_

_It's been a while since I updated this fic, so I might as well update it now._

_Also, thanks to HeartsAndMusics for following this fic! Thanks to__ Tomichan for following and favoriting this! Thanks to purpleinkpen for following and leaving a review! Thanks to Icerazon, LightningBlade88, and chiyami for favoriting! And thanks to Monkey D. Writer for being the first one to leave a review!_

___I couldn't have done it without you guys! :D Once again, thanks for the feedback! :)_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Disclaimer:**

_I respectfully do not own Kuroko no Basuke or it's characters._

_I only own the following story._

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Home at Last**_

After a bone-breaking trip back to Akashi's house, they actually managed to make it - after a reluctant round of teamwork and a whopping 4 laps back and forth. Yep, the boys couldn't do it in one trip and decided to be real men by actually doing it in ten trips. Sweat trickled down their foreheads and soreness was felt throughout their body. Even though they were all althetic, it was still a hard task to complete.

Kuroko had done the least work by carrying only a single bag with him. Next to Kuroko was the blonde dressed up as Kagami, who in fact only carried two with him in one trip. Carrying it in two laps was the carrot Midorima, who brought six sacks of candy. The only disgusting part about the greenhead's two extra bags was the fact that they were both drenched in sweat from being stored away in the midst of his cotton carrot suit.

Wielding a bag more than Midorima was the blood-sucking Akashi who had to carry two 4-pound sacks at a time in two rounds. Besides two laps, the Na'vi drenched in blue spray-on paint who was none other than Aomine carried five bags and hasted back and forth for a total of three times.

The last person to enter the house was none other than Titan Murasakibara who was forced to carry 8 extra large sacks in four runs back and forth. Along with getting lost in the hood every once in a while, it was no easy task for the purple-haired giant to carry a pair of heavy bags for a long distance.

Murasakibara was the last to lead his own path there, so when they all successfully made their way home, he was left with sweat trickling down his purple locks and no place to sit down because all the couches from the living room were taken.

"Oi Mine-chin, why didn't you help me carry my treats?" The giant asked childishly as he eyed the Na'vi behind his Colossal Titan mask.

"Because I didn't feel like it." Aomine replied with his usual deep tone and proceeded to stretch his body across the already paint-stained couch that he was recently sitting on. His stretching accidently kicked Midorima in his carrot mascot costume, but it was a good thing the teen inside of the orange suit didn't feel a thing. The cotton protected his inner body by coating it with a 5-inch layer of softness, making a useful shield against soft kicks and punches. The only thing is the idea that Midorima was sweating like a pig inside of the puffy costume, making it wet all over and uncomfortable in so many ways.

The two both shared the two-seater, with Midorima on the left and Aomine on the right. While the vampire Akashi was hanging out in the kitchen with Survey Corps cosplayer Kuroko who was whipping himself a milkshake (more like supervising him in case he doesn't know how to operate Akashi's blender), the Seirin ace Kise took the last couch beside the carrot and the Na'vi which in turn left Murasakibara standing in front of the doorway as he drowned himself in his own body fluid.

All but Kuroko were left panting with sweat dripping down their faces. The pale-skinned bluenette was unscathed due to the fact that he was the only one who carried his single bag of candies in one go, considering he was the only guy who didn't selfishly use multiple sacks.

It wasn't long before the six were left in an awkardly silent room. All they could hear was the sipping of Kuroko's milkshake and the tapping of Aomine's fingers which played an uneven beat across the couch.

Akashi took a seat on the kitchen table with his arms crossed as he kept an eye on the group. Kuroko was forced to take a seat beside Kise, which ended up in a disaster because the two didn't manage to fit themselves in a one-seater.

"Uh... So..." Kise blurted out anxiously, afraid to deal with another batch of the eerie tranquility.

"We should start eating our candy." Aomine added rather boringly, but on the inside he was excited to take a bite of 1 out of 5 of his sacks. When it comes to candy, every one becomes a kid inside!

Every one agreed by a nod to the head, Murasakibara being the most excited one to dig in.

Of course, the purple-haired Colossal Titan was the first one to shove his hand into his first sack out of eight.

Suddenly from the kitchen table, a redhead with immense speed moved to the living room where everyone was hanging out.

"WAIT." The teen who was Akashi commanded with a clear voice. Every one turned their heads to their former captain as soon as possible. "I prefer we eat in the dining room."

"Why?" Asked Midorima, who already dumped half of his candy onto the floor.

"Because I do not want my living room to get messy. I'm not the one to clean up after your messes." The redhead retorted as if he was proving his point.

"But I already put my treats on the floor! I don't wanna pick them up-" The carrot complained but was easily halted by Akashi.

"Then go eat alone in the living room." The heterochromatic vampire replied as if he had enough of Midorima's antics.

"Actually... I want to eat here too-ssu." Kise defended the carrot's fate by denying his former captain's orders.

"Then, go and join that filthy carrot." Akashi said in disgust whilst pointing to Midorima.

"Yeah... Your dining room's boring. I think it's better if we trade our treats here." The currently blue Aomine added, strengthening the number of people who agreed to eat at the living room.

"But this is a living room. You're not supposed to eat here!" Responded the redhead, his patience slowly withering away which proceeded with a facepalm.

"Akashi-kun, you're supposed to eat where you live. That's why it's called a living room." Kuroko joined in, trying to persuade Akashi to agree as well.

"That's true, but eating in the dining room is more proper." Countered the vampire who still wasn't willing to join them.

"Aka-chin, you better eat in the living room with us or else I'll crush you." Murasakibara intimidated, his hand resting on top of Akashi's forehead. Sadly, doing such was actually no use to the fearless captain.

"Then, go eat alone in the dining room." Aomine said as a comeback, slowly trying to use reverse psychology to pull Akashi into eating in their favored spot. "I mean, it's just a living room."

And for once in Akashi's life, he finally agreed to do something he didn't want to do. With a reluctant sigh, he joined the five and sat down on the tiles.

"Alright, Akashi!" The dark-skinned alien happily cheered on as he patted Akashi in the back with his blue hand. The other four then joined in and began to take a seat on the floor, which ended up with a circle-like shape that consisted of six people with six different costumes.

* * *

_So how was it? Good, bad, so-so? Please leave a review! It would help me a lot! :D_

_May your Color be Ever in the Rainbow,_

_- **Skittows**_


	9. It's Music Time!

**A/N:**

_Ehmehged I haven't updated in a while._

_But, her I am now! I hope this one's a good chappy, let me know what you think about it! Post a review, perhaps?_

_Oh, and advanced apology for the errors - if there are any... :P_

**Disclaimer:**

_- I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters. I only out this fictitious plot involving the characters that are rightfully owned by its owner._

* * *

**Chapter 9: It's Music Time!**

"Let's get eating-ssu!" Kise exclaimed happily. So happy, he almost didn't sound like himself.

Midorima continued to empty his first bag of candies and dumped them onto the cold tiled floor while Aomine did the same after placing the boundaries between the carrot's candy and the treats he put onto the floor.

Murasakibara parked his extra seven bags just behind the two-seater couch so no one would bother griefing them, while his chosen sack of treats was violently poured onto the tiles like a waterfall.

Kise being the one who trusts them all and knows no one would steal his find decided to show off his double kill by putting the both of them in his line of sight. Of course, he didn't mindlessly dump his treats onto the floor, instead the blonde kept them in his sacks for neatness.

Kuroko's sack along with his candy was left unseen, being the secretly selfish dick he was. No one even knew how he had the ability to make his own items invisible to the naked eye.

Meanwhile, Akashi stored his candies away in the freezer and picked a handful of treats to put in his pocket. Being a leader means being responsible, and the redhead doesn't want to lead them to thinking that eating a bag of candy in one go is healthy, so he simply took a few - at least for now.

"Alright, everybody! Let's start eating!" Exclaimed the na'vi excitedly as he began to thrust his hand deeply into his pile of tooth-rotting you name it.

"Wait!" A hand that was attached to a carrot hardly even caught Aomine's arm but it was enough to defend him from ruining their ceremony-slash-feast.

"What?" Aomine asked Midorima, unknown to him the reason why the carrot bothered to stop him from his act of eating his own treats.

"We need music!" He replied like a tsundere, trying to hide his liking for eating with a background sound. "Soundtrip!"

"Oh, oh! Let me choose a song!" The giant shared and took his gigantic S5 out of his even more gigantic Titan suit pocket. "I'm really glad this costume allows me to put my shit inside its pockets!" He added. The rest looked at him weirdly as Murasakibara pulled many things out of his pocket before he got to reach his phone.

"Pocket lint? Nope." He flicked it away.

"Chewed bubble gum? Meh." It stuck to the floor like glue as soon as he threw it away, which in turn angered the owner of the house (erhem... Akashi) from the revolting sight of seeing shit all over his floor.

"Oh! A lego block!" It clicked once it made its way out of the purple-haired giant's pocket that seemed to be more like an infinite void to another dimension rather than a finite piece of cloth used for putting small things inside it.

You name it, he had it in his pocket. Even so, after a destructive 2 minutes of wasting their time watching him almost magically or even miraculously taking things out of his pocket, the Colosal Titan finally met his Galaxy S5 and played the song of his choice...

_'I'm 10 feet taaaaaall, I'm 10 feet taaaaaall~!'_

... which was a dissapointment for the rest.

"Muk-kun, what the fuck?" Aomine shouted after a bout of facepalming his blue face.

"What? It's my jam!" Murasakibara fought back childishly and kept blasting his theme song without bothering to pause it and instead loudened the volume even more.

"Murasakibaracchi! Turn that off! I think I have a much more enjoyable song for all of us - er... No offense." Kise had to scream his way out for the giant to hear him clearly because the sound of his speakers were to horrible to work with. Reluctantly, the Titan paused his song while Kise took his phone out of his Seirin shorts.

_'I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEECKING BAAAALL!'_

"What the fuck Kise! Who listens to that shit while they eat candy?!" Aomine ranted even harder this time.

"Well, I do. And don't judge Mileycchi-suu!" The blonde batted a defensive reply to protect his artificially blonde female idol but paused his song anyway.

"Kise-kun. Listen to my jam." Kuroko suddenly spat out. With his phone on his hand, he played his own favorite song.

_'WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!'_

"It's a lyricial miracle - just like me. Except I don't sing, but I am a miracle - and that makes us the generation of mira-" The shadow dressed up as Eren Yaeger was suddenly halted by his dark-skinned friend who hated each song that he heard.

"TESTU?! WHAT. THE. FUCK!? I THOUGHT YOU AND I WERE THE ONLY ONES HERE WHO KNEW WHAT REAL MUSIC MEANT!"

"But, Aomine-kun... This is real music."

"For the love of me, gimme that!" The dark man ranted ragefully, uncurling Kuroko's own fingers from his phone. Because of Aomine's agility in basketball and in real life, he paused the song in a jiffy.

"You know what, how about I give your ears some real music?" Aomine suggested rather smugly and blasted a song from his phone's speakers.

_'I'm not afraid, not afraid, to take a step, take a step, everybody, everbody...'_

Midorima fainted right after he heard a rap by Eminem. Good thing his carrot mascot was there to cushion his fall.

"What? He's the rap god!" The dark skin complained just when he saw his green-headed friend fall stone cold.

"You call that music?!" Akashi spat, obviously being disgusted by the rapper that Aomine admires.

"You can't go wrong on Eminem." Kuroko defended.

"Tetsu's right, I eat with this song blasting throughout my house everyday!" Added the Na'vi just before he paused his jam that no one wanted.

"Tch... Speaking of eating..." Kise said, skipping the subject. "Where'd you put your treats, Akashicchi? I don't see them anywhere... Same as Kurokocchi's."

"Oh, in the freezer." Akashi calmly replied.

"Freezer? You mean fridge?" Aomine corrected.

"No. Freezer." The redhead repeated.

"Isn't that gonna turn your sweets into ice?" Kuroko added.

"Oh shit!" Akashi ran back to his kitchen to save his treats from imminent frozen doom. He couldn't let it go.

"Hey, let's take a look at Akashicchi's phone while he's gone!" Kise suggested as if he wanted to dig up his own grave.

"Do you want to die?" Replied the dark skin.

"No... I just wanna see if he has some music in store for us." Baffled the blonde.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try..." Kuroko willingly agreed as Kise picked up the red-cased smartphone.

Suddenly, a massive nosebleed came from the blonde dressed up as Kagami.

"Oh shit! Akashicchi takes selfies and makes them his wallpaper! Bwahahaha! Get a load of this!" He invited the others to come look at the vampire's narcissistic wallpaper.

They stupidly agreed to do so (excluding Midorima who was still out cold) and huddled up.

After bouts of giggling and looking at his photo gallery, a dark aura had suddenly been sensed by the four of them, forcing them to earn goosebumps and scream from the top of their lungs.

"Kise..." A shady voice made their spines tingle, their ears bleed, their graves ready.

A gulp was heard from the blonde who suddenly let go of the phone that belonged to Akashi. Kise was sure to die that night, a fist was prepared for his face.

Until, the carrot woke up from his beautiful nap.

A yawn...

Then some stretching...

Then some more yawning...

Then some words...

"What did I miss?" He said softly as he clicked his tongue.

"Wait... I almost forgot about my turn! I have some songs for us!"

The cheerfulness from his voice stopped Akashi from pummeling Kise's face down to the ground.

A beautiful song was played before them moments later they reset themselves.

"I never knew you had a good taste in music, Midorima-kun." Kuroko said softly as everyone else enjoyed the tune of the song they were about to eat to.

"I never knew I did either."

* * *

_Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D_

_Be sure to leave a review!_

_May your Color be ever in the Rainbow,_

**_- Skittows_**


End file.
